


Smiling In My Sleep

by whiteblankpage



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 00:32:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4327029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteblankpage/pseuds/whiteblankpage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of the video of the man who just had surgery and is amazed that the woman at his bedside is his wife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smiling In My Sleep

Adam’s slow to come to, when all is said and done and he’s down an  _appendix_. Kurt watches him shuffle, nose scrunching up with discomfort and dawning awareness. 

When dazed eyes turn his way, he smiles. “Hey, sleepyhead. How are you feeling?”

Adam groans softly before doing a visible double-take. “Who are you?”

The smile freezes on Kurt’s face, stuck with the sudden pang of hurt at the obvious lack of recognition on Adam’s face. “I’m Kurt.”

“Are you my nurse?”

“Do I look like I’m a nurse?” he asks, holding his arms out. “I hardly think couture works well with bloodstains.”

Adam looks around the room a moment, baffled. “Are you my doctor?”

“I’m your  _husband_.” Kurt says stonily, thumbing at his wedding ring. His heart nearly jumps into his throat when Adam tries to sit up suddenly.

"Really?” he asks, his voice cracking. “Are you joking with me right now?”

“Why would I joke about that?” Kurt asks absently, easing Adam back onto the bed. “Sit back. You just had surgery.”

“But you’re my husband,” he tells Kurt wondrously, smiling too wide at nothing. “You’re so  _handsome_  and we’re  _married_. Oh my god.”

The icy ball of hurt at the base of Kurt’s spine melts at the way Adam reaches up to try and take his hand. “Yes, for nearly a year now.”

"Wow,” Adam hums, touching Kurt’s wrist and elbow. “Are you sure you’re in the right room? I don’t think I could ever forget meeting you, much less marrying you.”

“It’s the anesthetic,” Kurt assures him, taking one of the questing hands in his. His cheeks feel hot with the way Adam’s gaze tracks his movement. “You’re going to feel so silly when it wears off.”

"I’m not wearing any pants,” Adam say loudly to the rest of the room. “I don’t care- my husband is the most beautiful man in the world. Why am I wearing socks and not pants?”

“I know your feet get cold,” Kurt says, brushing his thumb over the bumps of Adam’s knuckles. “I made sure to pack your warmest pair.”

“I  _love_  you,” Adm sighs, eyes drooping as he fights the pull of sleep. “I’m going to kiss your face off when I wake up. We’re married. I’m allowed.”

"Okay, just go to sleep. I’ll be here when you wake up.”

Adam hums softly as Kurt drops a quick kiss to the back of his hand.

-

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted: sept2013


End file.
